Spilled Secrets
by ThePainter'sCanvas
Summary: After being mortally wounded from an attack intended for Luffy, Zoro is captured by the marines. When some guards come to look at him, they spill some vital information...


**Death-bed Revelation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Zoro POV<strong>

The night has been full of voices, but I am only aware of how quiet it is. It gives me plenty of time to think. I can hear the soft bleeping of a machine behind me and my nose is filled with the stench of antiseptic. The bandage over my eyes prevents me from seeing my surroundings, but I am in no doubt of where I am. My body is plagued with sharp, shooting pains; reminding me of the reason I'm in this situation. I took the full force of an attack intended for my captain - I don't regret it. My head feels heavy. I'm so tired. It would be easy to just give in, and go to sleep... forever.

NO! I mustn't! Not after hearing that discussion.

It was about an hour ago. I was lying in this same bed and wracking my brain to try and figure out where I was. I heard a door open and two pairs of heavy footsteps enter. Deciding to remain quiet, I waited to see what would happen next.

* * *

><p>"This is him?" a breaking male voice asked. He sounded slightly disappointed. "The legendary swordsman, 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro?"<p>

"Yeah, that's him." a much deeper, gruffer voice replied, "Although he doesn't look that impressive now that he's lying so close to death. Can't believe he caused us so much trouble."

I caused them trouble? Oh, I see. They must be marines. Which means, this is a marine base. Great. Another place I will have to break out of.

"Trouble?" the younger voice inquired, "Why would a pirate hunter be causing trouble?"

I mentally face-palmed. What had this guy been doing for the past four years? Living under a rock?

"Pirate hunter?" the older man voiced my irritation, "This demon," he kicked my bed for emphasis, "Stopped being a bounty hunter years ago. Now he is the first-mate of 'Straw -hat' Luffy, and has a 120 million beri bounty on his head."

"'Straw-hat' Luffy... the Straw-hat Pirates?" the brat sounded incredulous, "That infamous rookie pirate crew that declared war on the world government?"

Ahh, so the kid must have poked his head out from under his rock at some point in time. At least he wasn't totally oblivious.

"Yah, a Straw-hat pirate, in the flesh." The older man had put on a fancy air and sounded like he was gesturing towards me. Then he turned serious. "Although, seems like we'll be able to reel them in soon."

"Oh yeah... I heard that the higher ups have sent out a lady to spy on the Straw-hats. What's going to happen?"

...WHAT? That woman was a spy?

The older man chuckled, "Seems that the infamous rookies aren't very careful with their information. We now have knowledge of all their abilities and weaknesses, and of course, they are currently missing one of their strongest fighters."

I was fuming. How dare they! How dare she! Luffy had trusted her, and this is what she did?

"We have recently heard that the crew will be landing in Sabaody Archipelago in a week, where they will walk straight into our trap..."

I was paying full attention as the man explained the entire plan in detail. They had underestimated me, and they would pay for it dearly...

* * *

><p>Just remembering what those marines had spoken of makes my blood boil, but the worst part is that I know the plan will work. Their information is flawless. Unless something is done, Luffy and the rest of my crew will be walking to their deaths.<p>

I know what I need to do now. The marines were stupid enough to think that I wouldn't survive, and foolishly left my swords beside the bed (I heard them when the old guy kicked the mattress). All I need to do is get up, grab my swords, break out, and find Luffy.

I start to rise determinedly but a sharp pain in my stomach reminds me of my injuries. I grimace, Luffy can survive until tomorrow. Right now, I need to let the gaping hole in my abdomen heal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. **so there you have it folks! We were given an English project that had to use a sorta flash back sequence thingie... and this monster was inspired O.o Umm, yeah... not amazing, but at least i have something on my profile now xD I know that alot of the grammar is a bit mixed up, but please bare with it or tell me how to fix it ^-^

I will not be continuing this story, so if you have a random desire to make it your own and add to it, feel free, but please let me know so that I can have a look ^-^

Please tell me what you think, yours truly, TekTak


End file.
